


The Weekend

by SlytherinSweetheart1



Series: The Weekend [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1
Summary: “He’ll spend the weekend with his head between your legs, and he’ll make cups of coffee and do all the laundry, and then, then he won’t call or come home for eight weeks.”





	The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> “He’ll spend the weekend with his head between your legs, and he’ll make cups of coffee and do all the laundry, and then, then he won’t call or come home for eight weeks.”

 

-

The first time he sees Sara after the divorce, she’s surrounded by a group of friends and is startlingly drunk.

She’s beautiful and his body still thinks that she’s *his*. His eyes move over her, cataloguing each change.

His date, courtesy of Kawalsky and completely unexpected, leans in for more polite conversation just as Sara walks past. He feels the energy shift as she comes forward, and lays her hand on his arm.

“Don’t bother.” She tells the girl. “He’ll spend the weekend with his head between your legs, and he’ll make cups of coffee and do all the laundry, and then, then he won’t call or come home for eight weeks.”

—-

Shame. Guilt. Anger. They burn through him at her comment. The young Captain, fresh from DC, who he had been steafastedly ignoring for most of the night, now sits frozen next to him.

Her breathing is shallow, and Jack wonders if she’s also mortified.

Sara shakes her head in that way that commonly says “he’s not worth the bother”.

She would know.

——-

The cold air is a like a slap against his skin. He’s sober, having spent a week’s worth of wages on trying to distract Kawalsky from Sara.

Sam, whose name he has now made the effort to learn, all blue eyes and legs till the heavens, is nervously walking behind him.

“I don’t mind waiting for a cab”, she says, but Jack has had enough bad decisions for a night.

“Ah! Unnecessary, get in the truck”.

Thats how it begins.

——-

By dawn, they’re still sitting in the parking lot. The truck is warm, and she’s lost her jacket.

Each time she smiles, Jack feels like he can almost remember what it’s like to be worth something.

And then;

“I can’t stop thinking about what your wife said.” She looks at her feet, then peers at him through the bangs.

“Oh?”

“Did you..” she begins, “did you really spend whole weekends..” her blush warms her skin.

“Did I spend the weekends with my head between her legs?”

Her face is red but her eyes are fierce. “Yes.”

“Yes.”

Samantha feels like she can’t breathe. The thought of this man, of the weight of his attention on her, is intoxicating. She’s warm, flushed, imagining glimpses of his head dipping at the apex of her thighs.

“I’m here all weekend.” She says. 


End file.
